


Wasp and Spider

by Axelex12



Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Wasp (Marvel Comics)
Genre: Abusive Hank Pym, Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, College Student Peter Parker, Comfort Sex, Cowgirl Position, Divorce, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Felicia and Peter kinda break up, Literal Sleeping Together, Minor Violence, Missionary Position, Morning After, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Divorce, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Peter Parker Janet Van Dyne one Shot
Relationships: Janet Van Dyne/Hank Pym (divorced), Peter Parker/Felicia Hardy (break-up), Peter Parker/Janet Van Dyne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Wasp and Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayorHaggar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/gifts).



Peter was just sitting in Avengers Mansion doing homework for collage in his street clothes when Tony Stark walked in.  
"Peter why do you do homework when you are one of the smartest people in the Avengers" he asked. "Because Tony wants to prove that" Peter said "good for you peter taking the initiative" Cap said next to Tony. "What do you guys want?", Peter said knowing they never compliment him normally "well we need you to go to Pym's lab and help resolve their marriage dispute" Tony said "what but i'm not qualified to do that" Peter said "well by the State of New York you are", Tony said holding up a plack that said licensed marriage counselor Peter Benjamin Parker.  
Peter reluctantly when to Pym Labs where he heard shouting. "Hey guys, what seems to be the problem" Peter asked

"Nohing Peter go away" Hank said "No, there is a problem" Janet said "shut up" Hank said slapping Janet and Peter ran in. "Hey Hank that's to far" Peter said grabbing his hand "i know your angry but that's not cool" he continued "i said stay out of this, Parker" Hank said and went to punch Peter, but Peter grabbed his hand. "Hank stand down before i use force", Peter said. "Go away", Hank said trying to kick Peter, but Peter jumped and headbutted Hank knocking him out "Janet, you ok?" he asked looking at the bruise. "Yes, i'm fine, but thanks for stopping him" she said.  
"Does this kinda thing happen a lot?" Peter asked. "Well no only when he is mad or annoyed or frustrated", she said.  
"So it does because he is alway mad annoyed and frustrated" Peter said. "I guess you're right" she said "Come on and get your stuff we are leaving" Peter said and she did it "Peter, where i am going" she asked "you are staying with me for a while" peter said "ok" she said and they left.  
When they got to Peter's apartment, "you can sleep in the bed and i will take the couch", he said. "No, Peter, i can't do that", she said.  
"No Aunt May would kill me if i let a girl sleep on the couch,", Peter said trying to reassure her.  
"Ok but what about Hank?" she asked.  
"I don't want you to be mad at me for saying this but maybe you two should talk about divorce", Peter  
suggested. "Well actually we did think about it but he said no", she said. "Well i can help with it", Peter said. "BUT hank said NO", she said.  
"Come on Janet you're the Wasp one of the Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes. You punched Thanos. You can’t be afraid of Ant Man" Peter said.  
"Ya you are right. I am the Wasp i will do what's right for me and divorce Hank" she said.  
And that's what she did. It took 1 but she did it and she got a lot of money from the settlement and now she was living at Peter's, because she wanted to help him throw college as a «thank you».  
Peter was in his final year of college (with no student debt) passing all his classed with flying colors thanks to the Avengers he didn't have to worry about villains because they would take care of them.  
Peter came home "Hey pete how was college" Janet asked "just fine and i ACED a test" he said setting his bag down.  
"That's great. Listen, dinner will be ready in a couple minutes" she said from the kitchen.  
"Awesome" Peter said, but then there was a knock on his door and then he went to open it.  
It was his Aunt May standing there. "Aunt May, what are you doing here", he asked.  
"Well is it wrong to come visit my nephew" she said walking in. "Peter who is it..." Janet said, coming out of the kitchen seeing Aunt May.  
"Oh you must be Peter's girlfriend" May asked. "Ah yes yes i am i'm Janet", she said with a smile and shook May's hand. "You're just in time for dinner", Janet said. "No i couldn't stay just wanted to stop by and say hi", May said, "Now i'm still young so no grandchildren just yet" she said leaving.  
"May", Peter said embarrassed. "We can't promise anything", Janet said.  
"Janet" Peter said.  
"What was that about?", Peter asked. "what you want" "Your Aunt is thinking that you have just some girl living with you", Janet said.  
"But we aren't dating" Peter said. "Why am i that unattractive to you", Janet said with a fake pout on her face.  
"No, Janet its just-" he stamered.  
"Hahaha, it's ok Peter. I was joking but if you ever want to call me" she said walking back into the kitchen.  
Peter got his suit on and pulled his mask over his face "Jan, im going out" he said jumping out the window and swinging away.  
After Peter left Janet was standing in the kitchen (i would be nice to date him) she thought but got pulled out of her head but the sound of the phone ringing "hello" she answers.

{Janet i know you were there i'm coming over to talk}

She heard the voice of Hank say before he hang up.  
"I hope Peter gets back" she said and finished making dinner.  
Peter got back to his apartment about an hour later. He climbed into his window to see Janet sitting on the couch not moving.  
"Janet, are you ok?" Peter asked and she looked at him "He's coming, Peter. Hank's coming" she said and then they heard Hank knocking. "Janet, let me in" he said. Peter opened the door "Peter, where is Jan? I need to see her." hank said, while passing past Peter to see Janet sitting on the couch.  
"Hank, she doesn't want to talk to you" Peter said.  
"Shut Up! YOU don't SPEAK for her!", Hank said.  
"Jan, im sorry for what i did and now i can't live without you. PLEASE, come back to me." Hank said on one knee.  
"No, Hank, i don't love you anymore" she said.  
"Who is it who stole you love" he asked and then got up and turned to Peter.  
"Was it this bastard??" he asked.  
"Yes, in fact, it is i love Peter. Now get OUT!", she said. But Hank went to Peter and tried to punch him, but he missed and Peter pushed him away.  
But Hank kept attacking and Peter kept dodging. "Hank, i'm really sorry about what i'm about to do but..." Peter said and he punched Hank in the stomach and hank dropped but he got back up and walked out the door "this isn't over Parker" he said.  
"Janet why didn't you tell me?" Peter asked.  
"Sorry Peter, but nobody wants a divorced older woman" she said with tears in her eyes.  
"Janet, that's not true", Peter said putting his hand on her face.  
"You look great and if you just told me the truth i could have done this a lot sooner" Peter said and leaned in to kiss Janet.  
"Peter im 10 years older than you", she said.  
"Jan, i don't care about your age. I'm 22, you are 32, that's fine with me", he said and she kissed him again and then they both sat down on the couch and kissed. Janet got on top of Peter and straddled his waist while kissing. Then Janet grabbed her shirt and pulled it off "Peter, please take me" she asked showing him her yellow bra.  
"God, you're so beautiful" Peter said kissing her.  
LEMON  
They sat there kissing and Peter took off his shirt showing janet his muscular chest and she rubbed her hands up and down his abs and Peter started kissing her neck. Janet grabbed the back of her bra and unhooked it to let her double DD breasts pop out. Peter grabbed them and with his adhesive power added friction to the rubbing and Janet moaned and started to rub her nether regions on Peter's hard member. Peter took one of her tits and started to suck on it, licking her nipple which made Janet moan louder.  
She couldn't take it anymore and she grabbed the sides of peter's pants and pulled them down to see his hard member and she grabbed it and licked it from the bottom to the top but when she got to the tip. She slid the whole Peter's length into her mouth and throat making peter groan in pleasure. She continued this, till the point Peter couldn't take it and then she pulled it out of her mouth and took off her panties for under the skirt. She then sat on Peter's thing pushing it in straight away almost making Peter cum because of how tight it was. "Holy Shit you're so tight" he said. "That's the main reason Hank stayed with me", she said.  
"How after all that time?" he asked  
"Peter, Hank fucked me twice" she said.  
"Well don't expect that kinda treatment here", Peter said grabbing her waist and bouncing her up and down.  
They fucked each other for an hour before Peter couldn't take it and he pushed her against a wall and fucked her till—  
"Janet i'm about to", he said, but Janet wrapped her legs around him not letting him pull out.  
"Inside now", she breathed, and with 2 more pumps they both came and promptly fell asleep.  
LEMON END  
When they woke up, Peter got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get some coffee, when he felt two arms wrap around him that weren't Janet's.  
"Hello Spider" Black Cat said behind him.  
"Cat, you can't keep breaking into my house" Peter said turning around.  
"Why, it's not like you have some over?", she said, but then she looked at his face.  
"OH MY GOD, you have someone over" she said mad "Who is this skank?!?" she said.  
"Cat, calm down we aren't together so it's no problem"  
peter said.  
"Nope that's not how this works you are my plaything and i come to you, you don't get to have another girl", she said poking him in his chest.  
"No, that's not, you and me aren't together, and i found a girl that i like. So me and her are dating", he said.  
"FINE, Parker, let's date YOU and ME", she said.  
"No, Felicia, i'm not going out with you", Peter said.  
"Now Get OUT" he exclaimed pointing to the window. Then Felicia slapped Peter and then kissed him but Peter pushed her off.  
"Felicia stop", he said.  
"Why won't you kiss me Parker?", she asked.  
"Because i don't like you", Peter said. "FINE, but this is not the end, Peter" she said and left.  
Janet came out of the bed room and asked Peter what was up.  
"It's nothing" Peter said.  
"OK", she said and kissed him.  
"Now if you won't excuse me we have some unfinished business", he said and he picked her up and then walked into the bedroom to spent the whole afternoon together.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.
> 
> Leave Kudos.


End file.
